yugioh zexal the movie:the melefic comeback
by titan v god
Summary: paradox returns with a new misson. to destroy yuma and the number cards can yuma along with yuesei,jaden and yugi take down paradox.


i do not own yugioh in any way shape or form

Hurry up yuma tori called

I coming tori calm down yuma shouted back

You dont want to miss shark dueling kite do you tori asked

Of course is gonna be a duel to remember yuma told her

Yuma tsukamo a voice said from behind him

Hugh yuma said turning around

The person behind him was wering a mask that was half white and half black. he also had a white cloak with a red chestpiece

I challange you to a duel the person said

I would but i have some where to be yuma said

yuma astral said coming out of the key

What yuma asked

Im getting a strange felling from this duelist astral said

Like a number yuma asked

Perhaps but you must duel him astral told him

Allright then.i accept your challange yuma said

Go get em yuma tori cried

Duel disk go yuma cried as he activated his duel disk

Humph the duelist said as a duel disk appered on his arm

Duel gaser lets roll as he put of his duel gaser

Authented reality vision link established as voice said

lets duel they both said

My turn i draw yuma said

Yuma

Life points:4000

Hand: 6

I summon gagaga girl yuma said as he summoned his monster

Gagaga girl

Level: 3

Attack:1000

Defense: 800

What good is a level 3 monster with only 1000 attack points the oppsing duelist said

Youll see becuase next i activate the spell magicians to this card i can now summon gagaga magician yuma told him

Gagagamagician

Level:4

Attack:1500

Defense: 1000

What are you trying to do the duelist asked him

Im activating gagaga magicians special abilty to make him a level 3. yuma said

Gagagamagician

Level:3

Next i over lay gagaga magician and gagaga these 2 monsters i build the overlay network and xyz summon number 17 levithan dragon yuma yelled

Number 17 leviathan dragon

rank: 3

Attack: 2000

defense: 0

OLU: 2

i place 1 card face down and end my turn yuma said

Yuma

hand:2

life points :4000

My draw the duelist said

Duelist

Hand:6

life points: 4000

I activate the spell xyz of spell forces you to summon a light element rank 4 xyz monster onto the feild with no overlay units the duelist said

All right then i bring out number 39 utopia yuma said

number 39 utopia

rank: 4

attack: 2500

OLU: 0

defense: 2000

Perfect the duleist said as he brougt out a card with nothing on

A blank card whats that for yuma asked

Youll see the duelist said as a beam of light fired at utopia and surronded him

Yuma he is stealing utopia astral said

Oh no he ist i activate the trap xyz revenge shuffel thanks to this card utopia goes back to the extra deck yuma said but utopia stayed on the feild

You fool this isnt a card effect the duelist said as utopias picture dissaperd off of yumas card and appered on the blank card

Oh no astral said

Ha ha ha good bye yuma tsunkamo the duelist said as he walked through a portal

Oh no hes got utopia yuma said taking off his duel gazer

Yuma a voice yelled from behind he turned around he saw shark,kite and bronk all running towards him.

What just happend bronk asked

We were about to duel when orbital picked up a strong energy signal kite said

And then we saw that potal open shark finished

What happend is that some guy stole utopia yuma said

What kite said

Its true tori said coming over

Orbital can you lock onto that energy signal kite asked

Yes master k-k-kite orbital said

How did he actually steal utopia shark asked

i dont know we were dueling and he activated a spell called xyz of light witch forced me to bring out a rank 4 light element xyz monster yuma told them

And you obivously picked utopia kite said

Yeah and then he brought out a blank card and utopias card went blank and then appered on his blank card yuma said.

This isnt good bronk said

No kidding tori replied

Master k-k-kite ive found the duelists energy signal and your not gonna belive it orbital said

what is it orbital kite asked

The duelist is in a whole other time orbital said

What yuma said

Youve got to be joking astral said

Im serious orbital told them

So how the heck to we go back and or foward in time shark asked

I have a way kite said

How yuma asked

You see orbital has somthing built into him were he can open a portal to any where and theres a chance he could open a time portal but the only problem is only 1 person can go through kite explained

So only i can go after that guy yuma said

Im afraid so but take this kite said as he handed yuma a bracelet

Whats this yuma asked

I will alow us to keep in touch so you can tell us when to try and open the portal when you need to come back kite told him

All right im ready to go yuma said

Good luck bronk said

Go get utopia back tori told him

You better not lose or youll have to answer to me shark said

Thanks guys i wont let you down yuma replied

Yuma this could be one of the toughest challanges we ever you ready astral asked

of course i am cuase im feling the flow yuma told him

Portals open kite said

All right then ready to go astral yuma asked

Of course astral replied as he went inside yumas key

good luck yuma tori said

You can do this bronk told him

thanks guys. and tell my grandma i wont be there for dinner yuma said

All right then good luck kite said

See yah yuma said as he walked through the portal

(5ds time)

Im gonna beat you this time yusei jack called to him

Good luck with that my turn.i draw yusei replied

Yusei fudo

life points: 2300

Speed counters: 6

hand 4

feild: sheild wing,tricular

Jack atlas

Life points: 3000

Speed counters : 4

Hand: 1

Feild: red dragon archfiend

I summon junk synchron in attack mode yusei said as he summoned his monster.

I know whats coming jack said

I tune junk sychron, sheild wing and tricular to synchro dragon yusie cried

stardust dragon

level: 8

attack: 2500

defense: 2000

Yusei fudo a voice said from behind them

Huh.i know that guy jack said

Paradox yusei yelled at him

What not happy to see me alive paradox said

Jack well finish this later yusei said as all the monsters that where on the feild dissapered

you think id go after a monster as useless as stardust dragon again paradox said

What do you mean use less yusei yelled at him

you will see paradox said

Suddenly a portal oppend from behind yuesi and jack and yuma came out of it

How did you follow me here paradox asked him

It doesnt matter what does matter is getting utopia back from you yuma said

Who are you yusei asked

My names yuma yuma told him

What are you going to try and duel me paradox asked him

You bet i am yuma said

Well then follow me paradox said as he walked through a portal

hey hop on yusei said as he drove next to yuma on his duel runner

Thanks yuma said as he climbed on to yusei duel runner

Jack tell the others i went to save the world again yusei said while smirking

Same old yusei jack said shaking his head as yusei went through the portal

wait your names in yusei fudo yuma asked

Yeah why yusei asked

Dood your like a legend in my time yuma said

wait im a legend yusei asked

We can talk later but know we need to focus on on finding this guy yuma said

Right yusei replied

(Gx time era)

Yubel whats wrong jaden asked

Hes coming yubel replied

Whos coming jaden asked

That time traveling duelist yubel replied

you mean paradox jaden asked

You said my name a voice said from behind them

didnt we give you a big enough of a beating last time jaden said

Well ive come back for revenge paradox said

Not if ive got anything to say about a voice said as a golden portal opened and a boy walked out

Yugi muto paradox said

Hey long time no see yugi jaden said

nice to see you to jaden yugi said

Right now lets kick this guys but jaden

Not without us you wont another voice said as another portal opend and yusei and yuma came out.

Wow yusei its been a while yugi said

Its nice to see you guys again to yusei replied

Hey whos they other kid jaden asked

Im yuma tsunkamo yuma replied

Nice to meet you yuma im yugi muto yugi said

Like you have to explain basically the first thing we learn in duel monsters history yuma said

Wait what jaden said

Yumas from a time thats even further in the future than mine yusei explained

And we thought you had a deck from the future yugi said

Anyways im jaden yuki jaden told yuma

are you done with the introductions becuase if so then its time we duled paradox said

youre going down paradox jaden yelled at him

Whos paradox yuma asked

The guy were about to duel yuesei replied

All right then let us begin paradox said as hois duel runner turned into a platform he could stand on to duel

Yugi yami said to him from the mellinium puzzle

Yeah yugi replied

This is going to be tougher than last time are you ready yami asked

Of course i am yugi said as he let yami take over his body

I only have 1 thing to say to you paradox and that is its time to duel yugi said as he turned on his duel disk

Paradox get your game on jaden said as his duel disk turned on

Lets rev it up yusei said as he activate his duel disk

Your going down paradox cuase im felling the disk go yuma said as he put his duel disk on

Duel gazer let roll yuma cried as he put on his duel gazer

Authented reality vison link established a voice said from his duel gazer

Lets duel all 5 duelists said

yuma you start us off yusei said

right i draw yuma said

Yugi,jaden,yusei and yuma

Life points: 4000

yugis hand 5

Jadens hand: 5

Yuseis hand: 5

Yumas hand: 6

I cant summon utopia so ill have to use a diffrent statergy yuma though as he saw goblinbergh and ganbara knight in his hand

Yuma is really thinking about his move yugi thought

All right i summon goblinbergh in attack mode yuma said

Goblinbergh

Level: 4

attack 1400

defense: 0

Next i use goblin berghs ability to let me summon 1 level 4 monster from my hand so i summon ganbara knight yuma cried

Ganbarakinght

level:4

attack: 0

defense: 1800

what good are those to monsters without utopia paradox asked

Whats a utopia jaden said

its my strongest monster and he stole it from me yuma said

and i thought it was low when your stole yuseis stardust dragon but this guys utopia card to to yami said

Dont worry ive got it coverd cuase im overlaying my level 4 goblinbergh and ganbara these 2 monsters i build the overlay network and xyz summon heroic champion excalibur yuma cried

Heroic champion excalibur

rank: 4

OLU: 2

Attack:2000

defense:2000

xyz summon yusei asked

What is that yami said

I dont know but its awesome and i thought synchro summoning was cool jaden said

I place 2 cards face down and end my turn yuma said as he endend his move

Yuma

hand: 2

All right its my turn i draw paradox said

paradox

life points: 4000

hand: 6

Ill start by activating the feild spell card melefic world paradox said as the terrian around all the dueists chanaged

same old deck i see paradox yusei said

Oh no its isnt becuase i send blue eyes white dragon a red eyes black dragon from my hand to the grave yard to summon melfic blue eyes white dragon and melefic red eyes black dragon paradox said

melfic blue eyes white dragon

attack: 3000

defense; 2500

level:8

melefic red eyes black dragon

level: 7

attack: 2400

defense:2000

so you did that last time yami said

did i do this last time melefic red eyes black dragon attack heroic champion excalibur paradox ordered

I activate a trap mirror force thanks to this card when you attack all monsters that are in attack mode on you side of the feild are destroyed yuma said

What paradox said as his 2 monsters were destroyed

Nice move yuesei told him

Impressive you took out to extemly powerfull monsters in one move yami said

way to go jaden said

You wont be celebrating for long becuase i activate the spell melfic grave thanks to this spell once per turn i can bring a melefic monster back from the i bring back melefic blue eyes white dragon and end my turn paradox said

Paradox

hand:2

life points 4000

All right ill take the next move and ill star by using the spell card reincarnation of hope so by discarding 2 cards now we can get another monster later. yusei said

Now whos using the same statergy paradox mocked

You tell me cuase next im summoning the junk synchron tuner monster yusei

junk synchron

level:3

attack:1300

defense: 500

Next i use the quilbolt hedgehog that is discarededs eeffect now since i have a tuner monster of my feild i can special summon him yusei said

quillbolt hedgehog

attack: 800

defense: 800

And now you will use junk sychron to summon the other monster you dicareded paradox said

i now tune junk synchron and quilbolt hedgehog to synchro summon junk warriror yusei said

What paradox said

Junk warrior

level: 5

attack 2300

defense: 1300

you could have brough out junk gardna like you did last time so why didnt you paradox said

youll see but for now i put 1 card face down and end my turn yusei

Yusei

life points: 4000

hand:1

all right my move draw paradox said

paradox

life points: 4000

hand: 3

Yuma its time for you to see utopia again paradox said

Yuma astral said coming out of the key

what is it yuma asked

get your trap card ready astral told him

right yuma said

I send number 39:utopia from my extra deck to the grave yard to summon melefic number 39 utopia paradox said as he summoned his new monster

melfic number 39 utopia

level: 10

attack: 2500

defense: 2000

It was utopia but his gold armour got replaced black abd purple armour and the green crystal on his chest turned purple

No way thats utopia yuma said

Im afraid it is yuma and now i will show you its true power but first i use melefic grave to summon melefic red eyes black dragon paradox said

He has 3 monsters on the feild yami stated

thats right and now ill use them to attack you starting with utopia attacking heroic champion excalibur paradox said

Yuma now astral said

Right i activate the trap xyz wave thanks to this card all monsters on your feilds attack points become 0 and they are all forces to attack heroic champion excalibur yuma yelled

Not so fast i activate melfic utopias ability now only one of my mosters attacks excalibur so i attack him with red eyes paradox said

paradox

Life points: 2000

This boy managed to take out more life points in 2 turns than we did in 3 yami thought

awesome way to go jaden said

well done yuma yusei said

thanks guys but were not done yet yuma said

i set one card face down and end my turn paradox said

Paradox

life points: 2000

hand: 1

My turn i draw jaden said

jaden

Life points: 4000

hand: 6

I send the king of the swamp to the graveyard to add the spell card polymerazation to my hand jaden said

Jaden dont do the same move as last time yusei said

dont worry i wont cuase next i use polymerazation to fuse elemental heros avian and burstinatrix to summon elemental hero flame wingman

elemantal hero flame wingman

level: 6

attack: 2100

defense : 1200

you know if your not going to play powerfull monsters you might as well just let me win this duel paradox said

oh im playing a stong monster cuase im using the spell card miracle fusion jaden said

Miracle fusion paradox asked

Yeah thanks to this card i can fuze cards on my feild and grave yard .but before that happens i use king of the swamps abilty to become a subsitute for a monster needed to fusion summon so i fuse him and flame wingman to summon elemental hero shining flare wing man jaden cried

Elemental hero shining flare wingman

level: 8

attack: 2500

defense: 2100

next i play the spell card gracefull charity thanks to this card i can draw 3 cards and discard mind if i use your trap jaden said

go ahead yusei said

all right i use yusei trap call of the hunted to summon the elemental hero neos that i discarded jaden said

elemental hero neos

level: 7

attack: 2500

defense: 2000

jaden

life points: 4000

hand:2

my turn and insted of drawing ill use melefic world to add a random melfic monster from my deck to my hand paradox

paradox:

life points : 2000

hand: 2

First ill use melfic graves ability to bring back melfiic red eyes black then ill normal summon melefic paralell gear paradox said

melefic paralell gear

level: 2

attack: 0

defense: 0

next i tune this monster with melfic blue eyes white dragon to synchro summon melfic paradox dragon paradox declared

melfice paradox dragon

level:10

attack: 4000

defense: 4000

oh no yami said

good thing we dont have any synchro monsters in our grave yards astral said

hey how do you know what that card does yuma asked

becuase he was once one of don thousands minion astral said

what yuma said

i guess my secrets out paradox said

yuma whos don thousand jaden asked

the evil ruler of barain world and i guess this means paradox is a barian yuma said

you are right. the truth is that im not really from the future im actually from barian world and my goal was to destroy pegasus so that yuma would not be able to get his deck and destroy my master sadly you 3 interfered witch lead to my masters destruction so now i can finally get my revenge paradox said

Not if we can help it yuma said

oh is that so cuase next i activate the spell rank up magic melfic force thanks to this card by destroying my 3 melfic monsters paradox dragon can become a chaos xyz monster so by using paradox dragon as a overlay unit i can build the overlay network and chaos xyz summon melfic drestuction dragon paradox cried

Melfic destruction dragon

rank: 12

attack:6000

defense: 4500

olu: 1

oh no astral said

what is it yuma asked

that is the dragon that is said to end the world astal said

not good yusei said

now i detech 1 overlay unit from melfic destruction card makes you take 4000 points of damage

melfic destruction dragon

olu: 0

oh no yusei said

this could be over for us yami said

not if i can help it i activate the trap heros to this trap i can remove 1 monster in my grave yard from play and the damage we would have taken is lowered by the monster i remover from plays attackpoints. so by removing flame wingman from play we take 2100 points les damage jaden said

yami,jaden,yusei and yuma

life points: 2100

nice save jaden yuma said

no bigge becuase theres still a second effect to heros if i removed an elemental hero monster from play.i can bring back a monster in your graveyard and switch it to our side so i bring back number 39 utopia from your grave yard and put it on yumas feild jaden said

What paradox said

Number 39 utopia

rank: 4

olu: 0

attack: 2500

defense: 2000

thanks jaden yuma said

no problem were a team arent we jaden replied

yeah yuma said smiling

i place 1 card face down and end my turn paradox said

Paradox

lifepoints: 2000

hand: 0

all right its my turn yami i draw yami said

yami

lifepoints: 2100

hand: 6

First things first ill use reincarnation of hope to add a monster from my deck to my the monster i chose in the dark magician yami said

like i didnt see that coming again paradox said

then lets see if you saw this coming i use the spell card bond of to this card we can summon 2 monsters with 2500 attack points so i summon the dark magician yami said

dark magician

level: 7

attack: 2500

defense: 2000

Yusei you know what to do yami said

right i use yugis card to summon stardust dragon yusei said

stardust dragon

level: 8

attack: 2500

defense: 2000

so all 4 legendary monster have been asembled paradox said looking at dark magician,neos,stardust dragon and utopia

yeah and there gonna take you down yuma said

i dont think so paradox said

i place 2 cards facedown and end my turn yami said

and now its my turn i draw paradox said

paradox

hand: 1

life points: 2000

i activate the pot of greed speel card witch allows me to draw 2 extra cards from my deck paradox said

paradox

hand: 2

next i activate the spell card by fusing the melfic truth dragon i just drew with melfic destuction dragon i can bring out the strongest card in barian 1001 melfic chaos dragon paradox cried

number: 1001 melfic chaos dragon

level: 12

attack: 7000

defense: 6000

a number that isnt and xyz monster yuma said

this is not good astral said

now melfic chaos dragon attack number 39 utopia with melfic chaos blast paradox orderd

oh no yami said

were done for jaden said

were no were near done yuma said

how utopias gonna get destroyed unless its got an abilty that can save us yusei said

That it does yuma astral said

right i detach 1 overlay unit from utopia to activate its special abilty so i can negate your attack yuma said

i end my turn then paradox said

Paradox

life points: 2000

hand: 0

yuma we know what we must do to win astal said

yeah if we use the power of zexal we can do this so lets high five the sky yuma said

when the power of distant souls become one the power of zexal is reveled astral said

go zexal morph yuma and astral said in unsion

yuma started to glow red and a blue aura surronded astral as the combined into there zexal form

what is this paradox said

dood whats with the new get up jaden asked

wiinning this duel is whats up now its my turn yuma said

a power full duelist can shape the out come of a can even generate the very cards he needs astal said

go shining draw the both said

yuma

life points:2000

hand: 3

i activate the spell card felling the flow thanks to this spell card i can make utopia have the same name as heroic champion excalibur until the end of this turn yuma said

what good will that do paradox said

alot of good cuase now as i have to non number xyz monsters i can overlay the 2 of them and buld the overlay network to xyz summon,number f0 utopic future yuma cried

number f0:utopic future

rank: 2

attack:0

defense: 0

number f0 paradox said

thats right and now im gonna have him attack number 1001 yuma said

what yami said

are you crazy yami said

you attack you lose this duel yusei said

thats what you think by detatcing 1 overlay unit we take no damage and utopic future isnt did i mention the other ablity of utopic future if this ability sucseeds i take control of your monster yuma said

what paradox said as number 1001 went onto yumas side of the feild

thats right next i activate the spell chaos purifaction thanks to this spell by sending a dark element monster from my feild to the graveyard i can summon a light element xyz monster from my extra deck so by sending number 1001 from my feild to the graveyard i can summon number 99 utopic dragon yuma said

number 99 utopic dragon

rank:12

attack: 4000

defense: 2000

olu: 0

now go utopic dragon end this duel with ultimate utopic blast yuma cried

i activate the trap melfic sheild now i take no damage this turn paradox said

i dont think so yami said i activate the trap bonds beyond time now by sending 3 monster from the feild to the graveyard we can negate your by sending dark magician,neos and stardust dragon to the graveyard your card is stopped

what no paradox said

oh yes jaden said

go utopic dragon attack with utopic ultimate blast all 4 duelists said

nooooooooo paradox cried

paradox

life points:0

yami,jaden,yusei and yuma: win

we did it yuma said as he and astral went back to seprate bodys

nicley play yuma yami said coming over to him with yusei said

yeah thanks guys that wouldnt of happend if it want for you guys yuma said

yeah do you have a way back to your own time jaden asked

wait a open the portal yuma said

allright then he heard kite voice say

so i guess this is it yuma said

yeah we should totaly do this again jaden said

i hope we meet again yami said

so we can duel yusei said

were friends form life yuma said

yeah the other 3 duelists replied as the portal opend from behind them

ill see you guys around yuma said

definantly jaden said

good luck you guys yuma said as he walked through the portal

that kids something special yusei said

you know it yami said

authors note

i hope you guys enjoyed this really long story.i sat here for five hours writing this so i hope you guys enjoyed this and ill c u guys later


End file.
